


味道图书馆 Flavour Library

by Leaver_Ye



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye
Summary: Merlin可以尝到声音，Harry却从不明白他究竟在说什么，也不会明白Merlin听到他声音时的感受。





	味道图书馆 Flavour Library

　　声音是有味道的。

　　对于这一点Harry并没有合适的理由反驳，毕竟那位摘下眼镜就会显得过分凌厉的魔法师在大学时还辅修过英国文学。“我不太了解修辞，Merlin，不过我想我还能理解什么叫‘通感’。”

　　Merlin镜片后金棕色的眼睛看起来就像原味的阿尔卑斯糖浆里加了杏仁片。你看，我也能从颜色中尝到味道，Harry沐浴在午后可贵的阳光里缓慢地这样想着。有很多事情远不是修辞就能说明的，比如他闭着眼，但却能比任何人都更清楚Merlin在看着他，如果要他说，他只会告诉你他记得Merlin的眼神从他身上流淌过的感觉。

　　对于这一点，只有他们彼此相信，也只需要他们彼此相信。

　　而关于前一件事，其实Merlin并没有开玩笑。

　　他第一次说这句话的时候，他们还没有认识多久。

　　Merlin承认很有可能是回忆自带的美化功能，记忆中的Harry Hart比他见过的任何一个年轻人都更拥有张狂的资本——一头自带柔光的浅咖色头发，相得益彰的褐眼珠和被包裹在昂贵定制西装里的挺拔躯体，与他因还未熟悉而彬彬有礼，风度翩翩。

　　不，还不止那么多。

　　还有他的声音。

　　听起来像是把浓稠的枫糖浆淋在洁净的初雪上，任其慢慢滑下喉咙后，蔓延上来的那种凉丝丝的甜。

　　比起神的宠儿，他更像是得到了某个被无聊的上帝制造出来，用于到人类群体里度假的躯壳。

　　大学时，戴着金丝边眼镜，头发花白的文学教授向他们讲过天鹅绒般的嗓音，那个比喻令人意外的可爱，但Merlin抚摸着家里悬挂着的厚厚幔帐，怎么也理解不来——他只擅长通过味道来描述他所听到的一切。

　　Because god is fair.

　　Merlin从小就很聪明，这样的聪明足够让他很早就觉察到自己与其他人的不同，比如，他可以尝到声音的“味道”。这种不同带来的恐惧和不安都被他良好地掩盖起来，在某个课业结束的午后，他小心地推开了通向真实自己的门。心理学的典籍翻过了大半，而幻想里巫女的诅咒也褪变成了罕见的、小小的精神系统疾病——通感症。

　　他很快理解了这一切的与众不同和无关紧要，又花了好几个月的时间接受了它的无法改变。

　　毕竟这并没有什么不好，虽然他依旧分不清究竟是什么影响了味道，例如都来自那位老师的朗诵，但是莎士比亚的诗听起来是一朵朵酸甜不一的酿玫瑰花，纪伯伦的诗听起来是苦艾酒夹心的巧克力，而拜伦的诗听起来却是刚烤出来没多久的全麦面包。

　　嗯，这个喧嚣的世界里纷杂着很多味道。

　　而Merlin偏偏是个嗜甜的人，这让他愈发频繁地在Harry做任务报告的时候短暂的走神。敏锐过分的Harry即使发现了也并不催促，有时还会故意趁此机会在报告里夹带毫无意义的调情和夸耀，枫糖浆像是蜘蛛用于捕捉昆虫的大网一样吞没了Merlin的理智。

　　他们那个时候还没有来得及在一起，但他们那个时候还有并肩出外勤的机会。

　　Merlin反复对Harry强调不要在任务中对着他喋喋不休，而跟他熟悉起来并已充分了解了他的Harry充耳不闻。或许是因为叛逆或许是因为别的什么，他固执地在他人不注意的情况下，用他性感的口音缓缓吟诵，硬生生地把含着药草苦涩芬芳的纪伯伦读成了冒着泡泡的蜜桃气泡酒。

　　糟糕，糟糕，真糟糕。

　　Harry Hart每次都在背纪伯伦※的诗，这可真糟糕。

　　但魔法师有魔法师的职业道德，他在某一次任务里打光了枪里最后的子弹然后抓住了Harry的胳膊，从巧妙却奇诡的角度迫使Harry解决掉最后一个敌人，并替他挡了一颗飞来的子弹。

　　“… the beloved in your heart※…你吓到我了，魔法师。”Merlin的味蕾回忆起了那首诗后半句，然后他揪住了Harry的领子跟他交换了一个吻，十分深入且没有受到任何阻碍的那种，而被强吻的对象毫无自觉，主动而契合。

　　他们用舌尖润湿对方干涸的唇纹，在呼吸即将过速时妥帖地选择了分离。萦绕在彼此之间的是温存和依恋，仿佛他们早就相互依偎，而并非连表白都没有过。

　　气氛正好，Harry觉得自己似乎听得到血液流经动脉的声响，火辣辣的亢奋感在他的胸口燃烧着，危险让他血热，而Merlin催化了这一切。

　　如果接下来Merlin给出的是一个恰到好处的邀约，那么事情的进展应该会妙不可言。

　　但在等待平复的那一小段时间里Merlin就责备了他，这可真叫人失望，“Galahad，我叫你闭嘴的时候你就应当照做。”

　　“为什么？”

　　Merlin深吸了一口气，他现在觉得有点儿晕眩，但也只是一点儿，不够阻止他用凶狠的语气说完这句话，“因为你那该死的声音尝起来就像是枫糖浆，它黏糊地缠住了我的思维，让我根本没办法思考，明白了吗？Galahad，哦不，Harry.”

　　这粗口听起来一点儿也不绅士。

　　“这种说法比我为你背过的任何一首纪伯伦的情诗还要更恶心，我的魔法师，”年轻的绅士故意做出了一个惊讶的表情，而事实上他的确对此感到了惊讶，才忽略了Merlin说的是“尝起来”而并非“听起来”，“不过你的情话说得这样动听，我觉得很有必要建议Arthur让你去执行色诱的任务，肤浅的贵族们会为你神魂颠倒的。”

　　Harry还想无休止地这样与他聊下去，他还有好些自认毫无意义的情诗没有背给他听，还有好几句抱怨想要说出来发泄一阵，唔，也许其中还能夹带几句迟到的告白的话，抑或执行力超过他、习惯于发号施令的魔法师会抢占那个先机。要问为什么的话，Harry Hart只能像是个十三四岁情窦初开的初中女孩那样，说他从刚刚那个该死的吻里知晓了Merlin的喜欢，而不仅仅是四个F※。

　　可他的幻想一个也没有实现。

　　谁叫Merlin还没来得及在那个时候就给Kingsman的成员披上防弹的定制铠甲。所以方才还气势汹汹与他拥吻着的魔法师，就像是任何一本烂俗言情小说中都有的小白兔女主角一样，脸色惨白地倒在了他的肩膀上。

　　What the fuck！

　　他架着呼吸紊乱的魔法师，Merlin的颈侧又冷又热，星光扑撒下来，两人双双发起了抖，像是被那温柔的光淋得透湿。

 

* * *

 

　　Merlin因为中枪的原因在病床上躺了三周。

　　所幸子弹卡在他的肋骨里，没有打穿肺。当然感染的问题让他连续发了好几天的高烧，烧得那些脆弱的回忆全都烙在了脑海里。

　　Harry常来看看他，说得最多的无非是关于那个吻，“我当时灰头土脸的，头发凌乱不堪，里头还夹杂着刚刚爆炸残余的炮弹碎片，身上也沾染了盖过我香水味的血腥气，难道是这幅样子让人太难以抗拒了，以至于你控制不住你的动物本能吗？于我于你，那种行为都太不绅士了。”

　　他语速太快了，Merlin直到今天回想起来都觉得脑仁隐隐地痛，那对于一个只能吃自己搭配好的营养餐的病人来说简直是过量的饕餮。于是他当时的选择就很明智，他只是虚弱地招了招手，然后一次又一次地用那个充满硝烟味的星夜里他僭越的行为，终结那些他不愿意多想的复杂问题。

　　后来呢？

　　他们顺理成章地拥有了更进一步的关系，接吻，然后拥抱，无畏的纯洁骑士用剑劈开魔法师以结界包裹的私人领域，并蛮横地在他原本相隔甚远的工作和生活之间冲撞。起初Merlin觉得自己像是一只圈守领地的花豹，只是因为独身得久了，才放任这匹孤狼闯进自己的生命里。

　　可是时间久了，似乎就不只是这样了。

　　Merlin开始默许了他在自己的居所里过夜，他们在Merlin素净的浅色床单上做爱，在关掉台灯的黑暗里用手代替双眼。他，或者是Harry无数次地因过度愉悦而脱口说出些不那么绅士的字眼，然后他们睡在一起，偶尔也会牵手，但不强迫彼此还拥抱。

　　他生命里的味道因Harry而变得丰盈，就像是残页的旧籍，被小心补全，添成完美的样子，Merlin隐隐觉得这就是所谓的必需。

　　但他们不提起爱，也没有表白，尽管Merlin不着声色地注视并保护着他，尽管Galahad越来越少地陷入故意寻找的危险刺激里，但他们仍轻易不谈及那个词。

　　Merlin有的时候会陷入突然地恍惚里，毕竟Merlin这个职位不似圆桌骑士那样速成，他从很小就为了背负这个名字而被培养着，所以没有多少机会在爱里品尝什么恩慈与辜负。从一开始他就遇到了正当好时候的Harry，他的身体很诚实，沉醉在那个优雅骑士的声音里，比心更早的爱上他。

　　他有时候甚至觉得这不需要用言语来强调，于是一切并没有像Harry所幻想的那样发展。而Harry也很默契地选择了在这方面缄默不言，但他偶尔也还会在多人任务时用一些出格的行径来吸引魔法师的目光只落在他身上，然后义正言辞地表示他这样做并非因为幼稚或者叛逆，只是因为无聊。

　　而不知道是哪一天，Arthur终于发现了不应让Merlin背负着魔法师的名字冲锋陷阵，于是魔法师安静地擦干净了染血的刀锋，褪下了磨损的银甲，彻底隐退于荧幕后，成为骑士们耳旁一抹沉稳而冷淡的声音。

　　这让他偶尔觉得有点无聊，甚至有些可惜，尽管圆桌骑士们戏称他为传奇魔导师“Merlin”，也并不能改变有些突发状况是荧幕后的他无能为力的，他不能保护Harry保护得更多了。

　　那很无奈。

　　但这并不妨碍骑士们通过一些小小的礼物来感谢他的帮助，虽然他们品味各异的礼物让Merlin有些时候觉得自己是在幼稚园里工作，噢，当然Harry也是“小朋友们”的其中一员，尽管他会说些漂亮话用以掩饰自己的礼物是多么幼稚。

　　“Galahad，你什么时候能不带糖果回来，况且作为送给我的礼物，它们有一半以上却进了你的肚子。”

　　“噢，Merlin，”老绅士的声音听起来有点儿委屈，他把脑袋靠在Merlin身上，就像再年轻些时他经常做的那样，“你向我承诺过你不会在眼镜后偷看我买礼物的。”

　　Merlin在屏幕上不动声色地又键入了一行代码，效率并不因肩上分量不轻的大型动物而降低，“偷看？你裤兜里铁盒的糖果响动大得我十公里以外都能听见，那真是蠢极了。”

　　“好吧，Merlin，好吧，那来猜猜是什么味道的？”Harry又拨弄了一下铁盒，叮叮当当的味道在Merlin舌尖上绽开。

　　“柠檬草薄荷。”

　　“……说好不偷看的呢，Merlin？”Harry有些埋怨，却还是倒出一颗糖果放进嘴里，然后低头去吻他，Merlin皱了皱眉头，似乎有话要说，最终还是闭上眼睛用舌头顺利地夺走了Harry嘴里的糖，“……你心不在焉。”

　　“Wow，这可真辣，”在门口站了好一阵的Lancelot冲着两人露出了个狡黠的笑，接着把任务报告放在了控制台前，上面甚至还别着一支花俏过分的领带夹，“我的心意，魔法师，享受你们的二人世界。”

　　“他看了多久？”Harry挑眉。

　　“我的心不在焉就是因为他在你吻上来后十五秒内就要到控制室。”Merlin委婉地告诉了他答案。

　　“你故意的吗？”

　　Merlin咬碎了嘴里的糖果，郑重其事地点了点头，“恩。”

　　至于后来领带夹出现在了Harry的斜纹领带上这件事，Lancelot只是露出一抹微妙的、意味不明的笑。

　　“Merlin不怎么穿西装，用不到的。”Harry如是说。

　　“这并不适合你，Galahad。”

　　“这同样不适合Merlin。”他反驳，Merlin放下准备好的会议资料，嘴角微扬地从两位争执不休的骑士间穿过。

　　那是一段有趣的回忆，Merlin至今都记得Lancelot的惊叹后他舌尖冒上来略微得意的百香果茶味，近乎荒诞的带劲。

　　有的时候Merlin觉得自己更类似于Kingsman专用于调教新人的那些小动物，当然仅仅在储存记忆和联想这两个方面，稍有区别的是他把记忆融合于味道而并非气味里，因此他的记忆宫殿更像是味觉区在大脑里延伸开来的冷库或粮仓。

　　嗯，属于Harry的有一整层。

　　他曾在与Harry闲极无聊的假日里总结过专属于Harry声音的味道，这并不变态好吗？如果要他说，他曾经还做过把Harry的微表情全都摸透并归类这样的事，而后者听起来好像更过分一些。

　　可Merlin的确只是在Harry那比天气还更无聊无意义的话题里找些事来做，毫无邪念地归档而已——甚至可以叫做“科学。”

　　比如从浓至淡的枫糖浆是属于他平日里简单对话的，随着感情的添入层次逐渐丰富起来。但凡到Harry开始给予他无意义的调情，Merlin便会不动神色地减少一颗本该加进咖啡里的奶球——那太腻了。

　　他早就习惯了那种甜，可还是忍不住喜欢，比喜欢其他Harry所给的还要多一点儿，就像是他见过Harry许多样子，却还是最为那个现在已经可以称作老绅士的男人解袖扣的样子吸引——他端着手，眼神略略下垂，透出严谨魅力后的一点儿漫不经心。这种欣赏甚至与他对Harry的情感毫无关系，就是人类天性里“逐美”的一部分。

　　除那以外，利口酒或者气泡酒的芬芳是强加在他诵读诗歌的过程中的，这是Merlin总结了多组样本才得出来的结果。Merlin起初并不太明白Harry为什么总在试图和他谈文学，尽管他们之间有超出一般协作者的关系，可这并不意味着Harry一定要配合他的喜好。当然他想说的是他也并不那么喜欢文学，那只是家族里小小的、毫不过分的要求而已。

　　他因为职业原因并不能过多的接触酒精，可这并不代表他不喜欢，而Harry所给予的正好填补了这个残缺，这很好，就像戒烟者被赏赐能够使用尼古丁贴片一样——Merlin否认那种东西可以戒瘾。

　　当然，还有一些更为隐秘的味道是Merlin不可能拿出来和任何人分享的，甚至Harry本人Merlin也不会描述给他听。那些夹带着情欲气息的喘息和呻吟，或压抑或放肆的声音，Merlin努力并失败了很多次，才勉强在年轻时肆无忌惮的狂热里保持了那么一点点神智用于留念。

　　这太放荡了，Merlin偶尔拿出来回味时还会这么想，他那时还尚未掌控这座城堡最高的权限，但他仍有办法可以轻易地阖上这儿的任何一扇门，或者洗去任何一段监控录像。而他那时也算是从Harry那儿学来了脸皮厚的本事，安保部来问遗失的录像，他只抱着板子笑得一脸无辜，事不关己。

　　当然最重要的莫过于他和Harry那时都那样年轻，毫无顾虑。或者说个另外的借口，他们那个时候并不知道还能在一起多久，尽管彼此信任，却又隐隐担心。所以两人即使什么也不说，也会把每一天当做最后一天在过，争执？通常是没有那种事的，人生的最后一天了，哪还有时间争执，这么想来，无论是亲吻是拥抱还是更深入的探讨，就算仅仅是坐在一起享受一个无言的下午，也比争执要好上很多倍。

　　他或许是我年复一年，日复一日的梦想吧，从多年前一直回忆到现在，两个人心里都曾数不清次地这样想过，但他们仍旧苛刻地不向对方表露心意，就这样放任自己在一次又一次的相视而笑间把机会错过。

　

* * *

 

　　错过（miss）※，这是个多美好的词，Merlin打从心底这样想，他们的关系并不是三言两语就能描述得了的，所以要谈“爱”——那可真是操蛋的肤浅。

　　Harry信任他，而他保护Harry，他们相视微笑，或者轻轻拥抱，这就是彼此之间感情最好的样子了。而Eggsy那样的小孩子似乎很不理解，一次不礼貌的撞见以后，他的表情分外精彩，“这他妈又算是什么，Merlin，真不敢相信，你竟然管这个叫做爱情。”

　　噢，对，那是他不曾对Harry提起过的爱情，但却在Eggsy面前无意的提起过，或许是因为那个男孩太过跳脱他应付不来，亦或者是他在潜意识里早就想要说出来——但应该是在某个合适的时机。

　　不管是哪一种，最后的结果都仅是他在Harry略有期待的眼神里给Eggsy加了一倍的训练量，但却只给予了Harry一个沉默且浅尝辄止的吻——当着Eggsy面的那种。

　　“这真疯狂。”Merlin说，他以为自己会说些反驳Eggsy的话，可是没有，他以为Harry会，可也没有，不过也是，连他自己都做不到的事又凭什么去要求别人？

　　他突然很想知道这对于Harry来说算什么呢？或者说，能算什么呢？没有人知道Harry究竟在想什么，Harry Hart一个极大的优点就在于只要给他一个小小的暗示，便能得到你想要的回应，但并不代表这一切出自真心——他真的是一个特别优秀的好演员，Merlin胡乱地想到，如果Harry当年没有成为Kingsman，现在说不定会出现在百老汇。

　　当然，Harry也不能读出Merlin内心乱七八糟的想法，他只是在Eggsy震惊的眼神里又贴近了Merlin。而Merlin呢？Merlin无动于衷且反常地同他一起越过了那个临界值，彼此的呼吸错乱而急躁，表现得就像是个从没尝过爱情滋味的愣头青。

　　所以对Merlin而言，“演员”Harry也许在计划着如何调侃，来缓解这忘词般不像样的尴尬，而出乎他所料的，Harry只是在Eggsy骂骂咧咧地摔上门后给了他一个几乎勒断他肋骨的拥抱，紧得让他窒息，“Merlin，你真是个魔法师，”Merlin试图点头，但Harry接下来的话却让他不知该做何种表情，“所以每个人——也包括我，都想要把你绑上火刑柱。”

　　Merlin真的很想问一句“所以呢？”话到嘴边，却变成了，“请自便。”

　　Harry眼神里有什么东西一闪而逝，好像是被伤害之后的退缩，也好像是无辜背后的锐利，到最后，却将玻璃碎片和锋刃尽数收回，只化为抚平他毛衣上皱褶的温柔。

　　“Merlin.”他叫了他的“名字”，就像是一句又轻柔又沉重的恳求。

　　Merlin莫名觉得他有一天会后悔今天这样的决定，他说不出来自己是由于过度的珍惜还是别的什么操蛋的原因，但他似乎有理由必须这么做，于是他刻板地回了一句，“Galahad.”

　　谈话就此不欢而散了吗？显然没有，Harry只是愣了愣，沉默良久，最后还是转背去给他泡了杯茶，两块半糖，三勺奶，比平常还多半块糖。

　　Merlin不知道应该如何理解他这样的举动。

　　Merlin更没有想到的是后悔来得太快，太凶猛，让他防不胜防地身陷囹圄。

　　教堂，无聊的祝祷，Merlin差点打出一个呵欠，紧接着Harry就用轻浮而严肃的“男友论”让他有点儿哭笑不得，总算他也理解这个任务的无趣和无用了吗？但他下一个动作就叫荧幕前的Merlin不知所措了，那个眼神，那个姿势，他在很多年前见过，当时Harry面前的是那只叫Mr. Pickle的小狗。而Merlin还来不及回忆往昔，眼前就只剩下了一片浓郁的血腥，他被迫以第一人称的视角注视着这浩荡的屠戮。

　　除此之外，Merlin的世界就只剩下一片声音，那是他非常熟悉的声音。

　　暴力的声音。

　　他曾经不止一次的对人拳脚相向，也曾经不止一次的承受别人的拳脚。当拳头与牙齿或者骨骼相撞，他不需要眼睛也能轻易地分辨出那清脆的断裂声有什么不同，但是他从来没有想过，这种本领有一天会让他承受如此煎熬的时刻。

　　因为紧张而高强度的场控，Merlin并不曾有机会专心于暴力和枪击的味道，有时他甚至尝不出Harry悄悄地调换了他的咖啡。而现下他却如堕冰窖，脑中一片空白，他想不出办法，也不知道该做什么，就那么目不转睛地看着。这种无助的空闲赋予了他的舌头收集味道的功能，那些极为苦涩的、混杂着血液的腥甜，像是脏污的医用酒精棉，硬生生地地堵在他的嗓子里。

　　然而弹药的消耗决定了Harry不可能在这场战役里无休止地任性下去，所以他能触及到的一切都变成了锐不可当的武器。被硬生生掰断的木制品深入肉体的声音，沉闷的击打声、身体撞到地上和墙上的闷响连成一片，然后融成粘稠的血腥与腐烂的气息附着在他的唇齿之间。而其中夹杂着Harry受到伤害的声音，就像是用舌头触到了金属板的酸涩，锐利且不可忽视的辛苦。

　　这他妈到底是怎么一回事？

　　声音传进耳朵，几乎能立刻变成画面，Merlin听到了鲜血，听到了伤害，也听到了折磨。然而这一切并不该发生在他羽翼坚韧的骑士身上，他的世界应该是达尔摩、蝴蝶标本、漂亮的玻璃杯和游刃有余的优雅果决。而不是像现在这样，被人控制，痛苦不甘，毫无尊严和理智地与无辜的人们肉搏。

　　他在荧幕之后看着他的苍鹰被看不见的网所缚，残忍决绝成他所不认识的样子，而被誉为魔法师的他，被调侃无所不能的他，执杖倨傲发令的他，现在却只能躲藏在眼镜里，像被Vivian封印在橡木里的那个Merlin。他从未如此痛恨过自己的无助，他第一次意识到自己其实什么也做不了，只能故作沉稳地一遍一遍唤着那个人的名字。

　　“Galahad！”

　　亦或是——

　　“Harry！”

　　可惜没有用，一点也没有。Merlin不合时宜地想起曾经Harry抿着嘴站在自己面前，漫不经心而又暧昧地控诉他，“不得不说，Merlin，这个工作真像为你量身打造的，你就是个控制狂。”Merlin当时对此不屑一顾，而现在他却不得不承认，这无法控制的场面快要把他逼疯了——Galahad又在滥用打火机手榴弹，Galahad又在让自己陷入危险里，Galahad一句话也不给他回应。

　　他真是受够了！

　　还不止如此，Merlin能看见的是Harry被血染污的双手，红得像是某种罪恶，他的脚步并不那么稳，或许是不可置信，或许是受伤所致。被爆炸席卷的瞬间Harry似乎唤回了他的神智，他茫然地立在那里，而Merlin所能看到的场景也稳稳地滞涩了一秒，在这场炼狱般的闹剧中定格了一幕荒唐。

　　Merlin否认自己是一个善良的人，正如他不会像Eggsy那样说出拯救世界之类的话来，即便是讽刺也不会。谁他妈活过半百还相信那套骑士与王国的荒诞童话故事？但他也对滥杀无辜毫无兴趣，可他现在心里居然可耻地只剩Harry毫不犹豫地手刃那些教众的念头，只希望那些血，那些亡魂，没有署名HarryHart的。

　　Harry现在的犹豫太危险了。

　　所幸这种危险并没有延续多久……“所幸”？这样的词即使只是在脑海里灵光一现也显得残忍无比。

　　短短几分钟内，他的身体承受了以前接连好几场场控也不足以供给的肾上腺素，那离奇而刁钻的暴力美学，扭曲地绽放在他那拥有着最纯洁骑士名号的爱人身上，然后迅速地席卷了这个神下榻的场所。

　　没有用，没有用，没有用。

　　就算真的有神，也没有用。

　　Merlin目不转睛，也许是视角的问题，他甚至突然模模糊糊地觉得是自己亲手参与到了这场疯狂的屠杀里，他是他的眼睛，他掌握着他的手，他的身体，他的灵魂。耳畔Harry的呼吸声透露出了难以置信的错乱，像是囫囵灌下一口烈酒，火辣辣的刺激让Merlin在那瞬竟然叫不出Harry的名字。

　　他应该相信魔法吗？

　　Merlin觉得自己像是附着在Harry身上的魂灵，摇摇晃晃地跟着他走出血海，茫然地问出那句“你对我做了什么？”

　　“我杀了所有的人。”Merlin听得到他吞咽唾沫时艰涩的声音，像是不小心咬破的胶囊药品，其中饱含的苦涩足以让他浑身一凛。

　　“是我想这样做的。”

　　Merlin来不及消化Valentine话语里过多的信息，这时的他深陷在Harry颤抖的视野里品尝着他的受伤，直至Valentine举起了枪他才意识到即将要发生的会是什么。

　　“Sounds good to me.”

　　枪响的瞬间他好像短暂的失去了味觉，只是呆呆地注视着荧幕，既没有觉察到痛彻的辛辣，也没有尝到绝望的酸涩。

　　这一切来得真他妈的突然。

　　突然到他竟在看到荧幕里那片惊鸟留不下痕迹的绿树和蓝天时，莫名红了眼眶，他伸手去关上空空荡荡的荧幕，摘下眼镜的动作慌乱而匆忙。

　　“The heart was made to be broken.※”

　　他脑子里突然闪过王尔德轻蔑的讽刺，循环播放，无处可逃。

　　而他现在却只剩下一点儿气力——只够他苦痛地伸手捏上自己的鼻梁，来不及落下的眼泪附着在他的指甲盖上，由暖转凉。

　　可是魔法师没有资格一直沉浸在悲哀里，他还要带着麾下的见习骑士们去拯救这个世界，而这次的他不只是动动脑子，敲敲键盘。指尖久违的扣动扳机让他萌生出微妙的不真实感。好像是做梦，而他只是挂着满足的笑意通过上帝视角注视着那场黑色幽默似的屠戮。

　　最终的最终，世界和平了，而反派也被消灭了，这就是所有烂俗故事应有的完美结局，而他也不过只是在故事即将收尾的时候扮演了某个承接剧情的小配角，理所当然地付出了小小的，痛失所爱的代价而已。

　　噢，顺带说一句，他的那位爱人，可能真的是主角，所以，你要问他为什么会死是吗？唉，毕竟……每个故事里，总要有那么一个牺牲的英雄才足够完整不是吗？这个世界上的一切事物都是相对应的，有人得到，就必将有人失去，而多半得者和失者，并非同一人。

　　只是，为什么偏偏是他呢？Merlin甩了甩发酸的手腕，在任务报告的最后一行落下了一个“over”。

　　“PS: Galahad gives naught but himself and takes naught but from himself.※”Merlin无意识地键入了这段话，然后他怔了怔，似乎是没料到自己竟会和那个死去的男人还较着劲。他摇摇头，用光标附了整句话，自欺欺人地按下了Ctrl，shift和H.※

　　Harry死了也不会让他畏惧生活，毕竟在他爱他的时候就没有品尝过什么恐惧失去的患得患失，他也不知道常人失去伴侣时应有的样子，所以时至今日，他依然从容。

　　Eggsy看他的眼神一如曾经他闯进办公室时那么震惊和不可置信，“这就是你他妈说的爱情，Merlin，这就是他妈的爱情。”

　　……

　　“我并不孤单（lonely），我只是独自一人（alone）。”

 

　　————我是彩蛋————

 

　　直到Harry死后，Merlin才突然明白，自己原本就是完整的，因此对他来说，Harry Hart不是那个必需，而是奢侈。

　　午后的阳光很暖，它一点一点映亮了空气中浮动的尘灰，将场景打扮得一如他们每个难得的假日，安安稳稳地似乎听得到时光流淌过的声音。Merlin替他的Harry取下钉在墙上的太阳报，“他的”Harry，这种说法多棒啊，在那杯1815年的白兰地饮尽之后，他终于不用再绷着脸称那个男人为“我们的”Galahad了。

　　关于那杯白兰地……对，Merlin作为魔法师自然没有资格上圆桌喝到那杯酒，可是现在的他拥有了另一个代号——Arthur，于是他为了寻求一种莫名的平衡，小小地尝了一口那瓶象征着逝去生命的琼浆，真的就只是一小口，小到都不足以赐给他一个追溯到二十年前的梦境。

　　他真的不愿意承认Harry死了，不过事实就是事实，是不以个人意志转移的。Merlin心疼地看着暗红的墙纸上图钉留下的痕迹，这可真残忍，从前的回忆留下了很深的痕迹，哪怕碰一碰都痛彻心扉。

　　可是Merlin还是Merlin，他还是那个如同精密机械一样的魔法师，硬要说他在上一役中失去了什么……不不不，不是Harry，是上帝赋予他的魔法，他不再能从声音中品尝到酸甜苦辣，他不再介怀那些少加了糖或者牛奶的红茶或咖啡，他也不再眷恋那些铁盒的糖果——打住，就回忆到这里就好。

　　他，并没有，失去Harry。

　　“而痛失所爱的人，总会从身上剥落些什么，可能是束缚，可能是过去。”

　　他自相矛盾了。

　　这一切还是透出了令人遗憾的不完美，Merlin曾诅咒过自己那操蛋的天赋，它们让他像是刚刚堕入爱河的、急躁的年轻人，为Harry的每一句话而凝滞而走神，即使那时Merlin还未意识到自己喜欢上他，即使后来Merlin已经和他默契到堪称心有灵犀，Harry的声音都像是一个渡不过的劫难。

　　令人烦恼的无可抗拒。

　　而今终于如愿以偿。

　　可Harry再也不会缓慢地读那些情诗给他听了。

　　Merlin踮着脚把最高一张的报纸摘下，办公室里终于空空荡荡的了，所有打上过Harry Hart标记的东西都收纳在他面前的盒子里，就像他带着小骑士们拯救完世界后看到的Harry Hart，脆弱而温顺的躺在小小的盒子里。

　　“It’s mine.”

　　他压低了声音自言自语道，声音里有点疲惫，像是被重重纱布蒙上又缠紧了的伤口，即使看不见，也一样疼痛。

　　最后他笑了笑，给自己泡了一杯茶，两块半糖，三勺牛奶——比往日还要多半块。

　　

**Author's Note:**

> ※纪伯伦：百度一下就明白我为什么选他，爱与美，和丰沛的感情。
> 
> ※the beloved in your heart：出自纪伯伦的《论爱》的最后一句，全句为And thento sleep with a prayer for the beloved in your heart/and a song of praise uponyour lips(随后怀着对心中挚爱的祝福和爱恋坠入梦乡。)
> 
> ※四个F:find her，feelher，fuck her，forget her【代指始乱终弃【。】】
> 
> ※miss：这个词有很多意思，我想大家对全文不同的理解会在这儿看到不一样的引申义：）
> 
> ※这句我没有找到出处，但是的确是王尔德说的，试试把heart换成Hart【。】
> 
> ※ 原句依然出自我深爱的纪伯伦大大，也是同一首诗《论爱》，呼应前文，原文是：Love gives naught but itself and takes naughtbut from itself. Love possesses not nor would it be possessed; For love issufficient unto love.爱只给人以爱情，也只带走爱情。爱一无所有，也不为人征服。只因爱情属于自身。（可以尝试都换成Galahad by恶趣味的作者）
> 
> ※Ctrl，shift，H：可以试试噢，这个是word里的隐藏文字功能。（像这种涉及到政坛高官的任务报告，应该再也不会有人能看到了吧，就像Merlin含而不表且不允许Harry表的秘密，从此再也不会有另外的人知道了ry）


End file.
